Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-5550712-20130213025539
Okay, that episode where Emily sees who's digging up Ali's grave-- I rewatched that scene multiple times. (No life.) The person digging up the grave has long, brown hair. Narrow it down to all of the females with long, brown hair. Spencer, Aria, Melissa, Mona, Paige, Jenna (if you consider her hair brown) etc. Maybe "A" was blackmailing someone; maybe it was just Mona. One thing for sure, though, and this has nothing to do with any of the above: "A" burned the "Ian+Ali" log in the fireplace at Spencer's lake house. If you watch the scene where Caleb is lighting a fire in the fireplace, then go back and look at the scene where the log is burning, they are the exact same fireplace. Look for yourself. Back on track-- I'm very confident that Wren is the next "A" for many reasons. 1. S3-Ep1. "Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts." (A message from "A") It's no secret that Wren is a doctor, so no shocker here. 2. Producers said that we would meet "A" in the Pilor episode. Maybe this is just referring to Mona or Toby--maybe not. I think they're referring to Wren for sure. 3. In one of the first few episodes, Wren gives Spencer a back massage, which proves to be very soothing to her. In season two, "A" gives Emily a massage while she is at a "spa" type place--also very soothing to her. The person here was not Toby or Mona. Toby was with Spencer and Mona was with Hanna. This could possibly be Wren, but then again, we have to remember that Emily said they might have felt like a womans hands. Alison? 4. "A" leaves a message in Dr. Sullivans office-- "Nosey bitches die." "Nosey" is a British word-- "nosy" is the American version; however, this just could've been Mona taking orders from Wren. After all--it's believed that Mona was Dr. Sullivans patient at one point, considering the file. But the again, the person in the file could've bery well been Toby, since it reads "anger managment". Although there is no proof that either character went through anger managment, both had a large axe to grind with Alison and the Liars. Either way. The file says that "A" referred to the Liars as "nosey bitches." 5. Wren works in a hospital, so he could've had easy access to Alison's autopsy reports. Edits, easy ways to cover himself up, etc. 6. "A" saved Spencer from Ian in "For Whom The Bell Tolls"; however, this person is suspected to be Toby. Both were in love with Spencer. 7. "A" spends a lot of money, and like mentioned before, it's no secret that Wren is a doctor-- doctors earn a lot of money. 8. "A" ordered a vodka soda. We see Wren enjoying a vodka soda with Spencer early in season one. Coincidence? Maybe. Maybe not. And I assume that someone on "A" team is at least 21, or "A" is using a fake I.D. to order and buy alcohol. Some of it is weak, yes, but I feel like I'm onto something,